HP Chat Room
by PureXXHorror
Summary: What happens when you put Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy in a chat room? Instant chaos. Not very good story, I don't think...but you're the readers, so you decide. DraMione and possibly some others...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter/DraMione Fanfic, so go easy on me…sheesh. Anyway, the screen names go as follows:

DracoSlytherinGod: Draco.

BookwormGranger: Hermione.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne: Harry.

RoonilWazlib: Ron.

LoVeLyPaNsIeS: Pansy.

Ah, yes. The names that I just made up. Corny, I know. But still…it's a work in progress. DraMione & other pairings possibly. Yes. Well. Let's go on, shall we?

DracoSlytherinGod has signed on.

BookwormGranger has signed on.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne has signed on.

RoonilWazlib has signed on.

LoVeLyPaNsIeS has signed on.

DracoSlytherinGod: Well, well. How is Ms. Mudblood? Punch anyone in the face lately?

BookwormGranger: Would you like to find out?

RoonilWazlib: bloody hell, u 2. it's a chat room. y r u being so…_smart_?

BookwormGranger: It's called being literate, Ronald. Surely after five years of school you've learned something?

ThexXxChosenxXxOne: hey now, we just got in here! don't fight already…

LoVeLyPaNsIeS: hi ronnie! -waves obnoxiously-

RoonilWazlib's status is set to Away.

LoVeLyPaNsIeS:…RONNIE! COME BACK!

RoonilWazlibs's auto answer: Going to wash some…socks.

BookwormGranger: Well that was…odd. Do you suppose they're together?

DracoSlytherinGod: Bloody hell. As in, _snogging_ together? -dies from laughter-

LoVeLyPaNsIeS: HEY! at least ronnie and i aren't hiding our love!

BookwormGranger: …What do you mean?

DracoSlytherinGod: Granger, honestly! I didn't think you were that stupid! She thinks _we're_ together!

BookwormGranger: …

BookwormGranger's status is set to Away.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne: …er…what the hell just happened?

DracoSlytherinGod: Shut up, Potter!

LoVeLyPaNsIeS: …-giggles- draco and mione sittin' in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g. hehe!

DracoSlytherinGod: Damn you, Pansy!

DracoSlytherinGod's status is set to Away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Review please! Five reviews and I'll write some more!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DracoSlytherinGod has signed in.

BookwormGranger has signed in.

DracoSlytherinGod: Listen, Granger, about yesterday…

BookwormGranger: …Yes?

DracoSlytherinGod: Er…

BookwormGranger: Well? Spit it out on the floor, Malfoy. I might be able to read it.

DracoSlytherinGod: Okay. Here it is.

RoonilWazlib has signed on.

RoonilWazlib: have u guys seen pansy?

BookwormGranger: No we haven't…_Ronnie._ -smirks-

RoonilWazlib: oh shut it, mione. so, er…did i catch you 2 at a bad time?

DracoSlytherinGod: Of course not!

BookwormGranger: …Er…no?

RoonilWazlib: …

RoonilWazlib's status is set to Away.

DracoSlytherinGod: Weasel-Bee! Come back! She was only joking!

RoonilWazlib's auto answer: Feel free to snog!

BookwormGranger: Er…I've got somewhere I need to be…

DracoSlytherinGod: Yes, me too. Tomorrow?

BookwormGranger: Yes, I'll be on tomorrow.

DracoSlytherinGod: …Well, I suppose we had better…

BookwormGranger's status is set to Away.

DracoSlytherinGod: Damn!

DracoSlytherinGod's status is set to Away.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne has signed in.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne: …hello?

ThexXxChosenxXxOne's status is set to Away.

-----------------------------------------------Bloody hell. Not very good is it? Not my best. But it will get better. I promise! Ta-ta for now! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DracoSlytherinGod has signed in.

BookwormGranger has signed in.

BookwormGranger's status is set to Away.

DracoSlytherinGod: What the bloody hell?!

BookwormGranger's auto answer: …

RoonilWazlib has signed in.

RoonilWazlib: u 2 arent snogging are u?

DracoSlytherinGod: Shut it, Weasel!

DracoSlytherinGod's status has been set to Away.

RoonilWazlib: …?

ThexXxChosenxXxOne has signed in.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne: they aren't snogging again r they?

RoonilWazlib: nah. i s'ppose that was a 1 time thing…

LoVeLyPaNsIeS has signed in.

RoonilWazlib: oh no…

LoVeLyPaNsIeS: RONNIE! y have u been avoiding meeee?

RoonilWazlib's status has been set to Away.

LoVeLyPaNsIeS: NOOO!!!

RoonilWazlib's auto answer: Hunting Nargles. Be back in seven hours.

LoVeLyPaNsIeS's status has been set to Away.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne: damn! y am i always left here?!

DracoSlytherinGod has signed in.

DracoSlytherinGod: Is Hermione in here?

BookwormGranger has signed in.

BookwormGranger: Yes?

DracoSlytherinGod: Mione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me my love!

BookwormGranger: Well…alright. Snog after Potions?

DracoSlytherinGod: Anything, my love!

DracoSlytherinGod's status has been set to Away.

BookwormGranger's status has been set to Away.

ThexXxChosenxXxOne: …

ThexXxChosenxXxOne's away message: I…er…left my book in Potions class…be back in an hour…

-------------------------------HAHA! Well. REVIEW.


End file.
